Producer 10
Producer 10 is a voting event where players will vote for three Gacha themes they like best. The top three most voted Gacha themes will be released as an official Gacha. Each Gacha theme includes a small comment by the creator, the creator's name, and concept artwork. The event will last from 11am, Aug 7 until 11am, Aug 13 (GMT+9). Details There are 10 designers with their Gacha themes in total. You may vote three times but you can only vote for an individual designer once. * The top 3 themes will be announced after the vote on Aug 22. * The top 3 winner Gacha themes will be released after the results are announced. Afterwards, Gacha Tickets will be sent to those who voted for the top 3 and the 10 best fan messages. * You cannot change your vote once it is cast. After sending a vote, you may send a fan message to the creator and have a chance to get into the top 10 best fan messages. You may only send one message to each individual designer. *Your message will not be public, but it may be made public for marketing purposes when the Gachas are released. *The messages will be sent to each designer after the event ends. The best messages will be announced on Aug 22. Players can win a Gacha Ticket if a designer you voted for is in the top 3. Alternatively, the best 10 fan messages will win 10 Gacha Tickets. NEON Theme: Avatars Will Survive "I went for a post-apocalyptic feel! Become a survivor in a ruined city with your best friend, a dog!" - NEON Producer101.png Producer102.png Lavi Theme: Love? Love! "A nobody girl is now drawing people's attention?! Who will win this cold, timid and apathetic girl's heart? An angel? A devil? Or a human? Who'll be her prince?" - Lavi Producer104.png Producer103.png Milk00ty Theme: Clockwork Emotions "I made speech bubbles to let avatars show many emotions. Use them with the clockwork doll and express yourself!" - Milk00ty Producer105.png Producer106.png Meloncream2 Theme: Teddy Bear Nightmare "What if a cute bear plushie by your pillow became a monster in a dream? Can you escape from your nightmare bear?" - Meloncream2 Producer107.png Producer108.png 1senn1 Theme: Rabbit Space Pirates "I like mysterious space movies and cartoons, but I wanted to draw cute space pirates this time. Cute pirate rabbits journey across space for valuable space jewels!" - 1senn1 Producer109.png Producer1010.png kirakira8 Theme: Goo Goo Ga Ga "This theme is about the innocence of babies, and their caretakers. Eat everything your mom gives you!" - Kirakira8 Producer1011.png Producer1012.png Bujasaram77 Theme: American HIPSTAR "Let out your inner rap god! This avatar will bring out all your inner energy! The joke is of course the difference between the quiet IRL you and your hip hop self..." - Bujasaram77 Producer1014.png Producer1013.png Cuteruru05 Theme: Dark Boss "From the shadows, I control power, charisma, money... Through my minions, this city is mine!" - Cuteruru05 Producer1016.png Producer1015.png Cuteruru05 Theme: Dark Boss "From the shadows, I control power, charisma, money... Through my minions, this city is mine!" - Cuteruru05 Producer1016.png Producer1015.png M0M0 Theme: Doggies Wuv Jellies "I drew my ideal boyfriend. He's cute, has a lovely smile, and likes sweets like me. Look out for the cute dog and its tail! Give that doggie lots of love!" - M0M0 Producer1019.png Producer1020.png LINLIN0923 Theme: Orange-Loving Chick "I went with cute, roly-poly, yellow chicks and my favorite refreshing fruit, orange, motifs. Cuteness with freshness is the best! - LINLIN0923 Producer1017.png Producer1018.png Category:Event Category:Gacha